bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/B and Bach Epic RPs XP
Category:BctczCategory:BachLynn23 Ryker/Ariela OOC Planning So due to unforeseen circumstances- Ariela did not die and turn to seafoam after the Valentine's Day dance. Instead she was given more time to run about and try to make Ryker love her. But how did this happen? Good question! Hmmmm: #Option 1: we totally re-do how long she had from the get go, and make it maybe by fall solstice? #Option 2: we figure out a way that they gave her a time extension due to idek what #Option 3: Idek >.< I concur that moving it back could really work. Or we could make it that: #Like in the "little mermaid" story her sisters find out what shes doing and make a deal with Amphrite to give her more time. Her sisters would be naiads #Her father Poseidon could have found out what Amphrite did and since he is the more powerful god he have her a time extension. But I also agree we could push it back if we don't want to rewrite anything Hmmmm *stares* idk, my current decision making process is slowed due to my staring at an excel document for the last 3 1/2 hours on an assignment that was technically due last night but I was too sick to finish it this weekend >.< I'm leaning towards change it to fall solstice or do the sisters thing/time extension >.< Sadly I'm up for either of those too. So now we just need to pick one. ummm eeennie meenie minie moe, pick a hellhound by the toe, if he roars, let him go, otherwise he'll eat you and you will be dead.....o.o time extension it is >.< So: TIME EXTENSION IT SHALL BE. So Posideon found out what was happening and have her more time. Now she has like until next year to make him love her etc., etc., etc. Since the dance they've been themselves, Ariela's prolly been stalking him by hiding behind some rocks and camping out in a tree outside his cabin, the usual, and Rykers been Ryker. Agreed? :D Sounds good, we'll just assume they didn't do much at the dance, and have had no real dates since right? like hey, how ya doin, maybe ate at the same time at the pavilion, shit like that? Yeah stuff just like that. She prolly followed him around a bit, etc., etc. but no official dates Sweet, so wait, so wait, wait I said that already, wait >.< so he new extension is the fall solstice? and it was that way cuz of all that shit we said earlier >.< I may need to go to bed soon >.< Solcstice Works! I just don't know when that is o_o O.O *googles* sept 22, so crap that reminds me, anywho, so that's like 3 months away though, is that too long? Might be far away but never hurts to be safe. At least not in my book. Sweet, so who starts? Im up for it if you want me to. So just a normal day right? Its not like a date or anything? Yea we'll start out reg day and work up to more :) The Long Awaited, Much Anticipated RP Ariela: ''Walks up to the Melione's cabin hesitantly then pauses in front of it as if debating weather or not to do something. She has a troubled look on her face as if internally debating something.'' Ryker: Ryker had been out renting some new games and grabbing a six pack of beer, his hands were a bit full as he comes up behind Ariela and snickers when he sees her, "Well if it isn't my stalker, out for an evening stroll?" His voice is more teasing than mean, as he's grown fairly accustomed to her, but still isn't ready to admit having any real feelings for her. Ariela: ''Surprised to suddenly hear someone behind her, she jumps and spins around looking startled. She smiles when she realizes who it is. She quickly types out on the talking-iPad-thingie " I was just admiring the architecture. Its very.. ghosty?}} '''Ryker': He has an amused look and tries to adjust the bags in his arms, as they are getting a bit heavy, "that's one word for it I guess, mind getting the door for me?" He motions at the door, and then down at his very full arms which he's nearly dropping. Ariela: ''She nods and walks up to the door, holding it open for him.'' Ryker: "Thanks," He walks in past her, and then pauses at his own door, and just assuming that she's still following him, turns to her and waits for her to help him with that door as well. Ariela: ''She realizes that he's waiting for her to open the door and she excitedly runs up and opens that one too. She smiles widely at him "Need any more help?" '''Ryker': He looks at her, then at the bags and shrugs, "Well I got extra Chinese food, I guess you could stick around and have some with me." Ariela: ''Ariela looks so happy that one might think that someone had just bought her a puppy. "Chinese food? Sounds exciting! I've never had chinese before." '''Ryker': He gives her a sorta of, impassive look, "Nothing to get that excited about, I just happen to have extra cuz Tobias was supposed to eat too, but he went off with friends instead. Otherwise, I wouldn't even have anything to offer you." It was like he was trying to convince himself that otherwise he really wouldn't want to hang out with her, even though part of him kinda did, but he's trying desperately to ignore that part. He enters his room and sets his stuff down on his brother's bed. "There's some paper plates in that cabinet over there," He points to a cabinet by the window. Ariela: ''She nods, acknowledging his answer but partially ignoring it as she skips over to the cabinet and pulls out some paper plates. "So did you get this food from china? Or is that just another one of those nameing things?" '''Ryker': At first he almost answers sarcastically, but then remembers she hasn't been around the mortal world much and holds back, so there's just a tiny hint of sarcasm, "No not 'from' China specifically, but it's food from a Chinese restaurant, they sell types of food you might see in China, only with a more of an american twist really." Ariela:"'''Oh. That makes more sense, food from China probably wouldn't be good to eat anymore." ''she smiles and gestures at the plates ''"Should I put these somewhere?" '''Ryker: He looks over at her, "Oh yea just set them on the bed I guess." He takes the food out of the bags and sets the various boxes on the bed by the plates, then makes himself a plate of food, and sits down in one of the bean bag chairs on the floor in front of the TV/Xbox. "Just help yourself, have whatever you want." Ariela: ''stares at the food trying to figure out what some of it is. She fills her plate randomly before ploping down on another one of the bean bag chairs next to Ryker. "Thanks." ''She puts her plate down and picks up one of the Xbox controlers ''"You were playing with this the last time I was here." ''she hits a few of the buttons on the controller and frowns when nothing happens ''"It's broken now." '''Ryker': He sighs and shakes his hand, "That one isn't on, only this one is on." He holds up his controller. "Did you want to try a two player game?" Ariela: ''nods "Sounds like fun!" ''she holds out her controller for him to turn on Ryker: He sorta chuckles to himself, and looks through a few of his games, "Well first what kind of game, do you want to go on an adventure, or shoot things, or drive a car......?" Ariela: '''"Which one is the most fun?" '''Ryker: He shrugs, "I don't know, for me it depends on what mood I'm in and how violent a video game I feel like playing. I've got everything from tame to serious blood and gore." Ariela: '''"I'm not much of a blood and gore kind of person. So out of the tame any suggestions?" '''Ryker: "Hmmmm...." He looks over his games, then pulls out a Harry Potter game that was sorta at the bottom of the stack, clearly not used much. "This can't be too violent, I mean the movies were geared towards kids so." He shrugs and puts the game in, turns on Ariela's controller and then hits two player mode. Ariela: ''reads the game case "Who's Harry Potter?" '''Ryker': He presses buttons and changes some game settings so the game will be easier for her first time, "Oh he's some character in this book and movie series. It's like, ya know the Hecate kids? Well he does magic and shit like they do, only he uses a wand and shit." Ariela: '"Oh- I think one of my sisters was watching this movie! They eat frogs! But the frogs are chocolate- and they ''move." She holds up the controler and prodeces to hit buttons to see that they do '''Ryker: He nods, "Yea that's the movie, there's a whole book series too, but I'm not really one for reading books," He notices her looking at the controller and hitting random buttons, so he leans closer. "Ok so these stick here, if you push it around, that'll move the camera angle, and this stick here if you move that one around, you'll move your character .<>" Ariela: '''"All that to move the tiny person? And you do that every day? You must have well exercised-hands." ''Ariela looks back at the screen and furrows her brow in confusion ''"So what is the point of this game?" '''Ryker: "Well, the gist of it is .<>" Ariela: '''" Okay so we just gotta kill What-his-face and then we win? Easy! Lets start!." '''Ryker: He chuckles, "Yep that's it." He presses start and they start playing. Ariela: ''seems to be doing fine until the first Death Eater shows up- at which point she starts to freak out and start mashing buttons "Wait- WHAT- NO! Don't come near me Death guy! LUMOS! LUMOS! WHY ISNT LUMOS DOING ANYTHING?" '''Ryker': Something about her screaming at death eater's that weren't really there, and saying lumos out loud, suddenly Ryker was overcome with how hilarious the moment was and doubled over laughing, to the point tears were at the corners of his eyes. He tried to reach out to her sorta, stop her from mashing buttons and calm down, but because he's laughing and distracted, instead his hands end up completely on top of hers, in a sort of unintentional tender moment he wasn't planning, then between gaps for breath from the hilarious laughter he tries to tell her to calm down, "It's......ok......you're..... pressing..... tooo many...... buttons...... at once......" >.< Ariela: ''Has started to calm down but is still taking deep breaths "How do people play these scary games?" ''she then notices Ryker's hands are on top of hers and tries to conceal a smile that is threatening to appear Ryker: He pauses and for once actually chooses his words carefully, not realising his hands are still on hers, "Well mortals tend to grow up around this stuff, so I guess we just know what's real and what's not. Nothing on the video game can hurt me, so it doesn't phase me, not like monsters in real life that can kill me." He shrugs and suddenly realises his hand is still on hers, he pulls it away with a slight flushed/blush showing on his face. Ariela: ''notices his slight blush and smiles to herself "I get it. You guys aren't scared because your're used to it. But you said this one was tame- I cannot imagine how bad the other ones must be!" '''Ryker': "Well this one no one really dies, some games are more all about the killing, maiming, slaughter, bloodshed, dismemberment, stuff like that." Ariela: '"And you play those too? Thats... interesting?" '''Ryker: He shrugs, "I play them some, my favourite games are usually more the adventure type. It's kinda hard to explain where you haven't played or heard of any of them before." 'Ariela: '" I don't mind playing one of them if you want to. If they're your favorites they must be good. I mean you play a lot of video games right?" '''Ryker: He shrugs, "Sure, how about, (OOC O.O I can't think of a game that's like skyrim, but has two players, so just pretend he is putting in some game like that >.<)." He puts the game in. Ariela: ''watches the game "This one has dragons?!" '''Ryker': "Dragons, elves, I think maybe even trolls." Ariela: '" I wish I could live there. It sounds like a fairy tale. Imagine seeing a giant or a dragon! ''smiles Then again being a demigod you can see that kind of stuff." '''Ryker: He shrugs, "Some of it I guess, don't think there's really any elves out there though, or hobbits, and not so sure about Trolls, but I guess there's other things." Ariela: '''"Like Pegasi. Those were fun. Expect for me not knowing where we were going and getting lost." '''Ryker: "Yea those, and there's sort of dragons around, though the Greek called them Drakones I think, or something like that, I don't really remember. I just know if something's tryig to kill me, I don't stop to question what it's called." Ariela: '''You just get rid of it? '''Ryker: "Yea, I'd say 'kill it' but most things I kill tend to be monsters, and they all just reform eventually so, guess it's not really 'death'". Ariela: '''"...I don't like talking about death. Even if it is only monsters." '''Ryker: "Well, it's not really death if they reform." Ariela: ''Frowns slightly and seems a little less cheerful "Yeah. Thats true." ''she looks back at the video game screen ''"So is there a point to this game?" '''Ryker': "Beat the game I guess, lots of quests, side quests, missions, stuff like that, it takes days and weeks of play to actually beat it." Ariela: '''" THAT long? and people actually finish these games?" '''Ryker: "Well it's not like people just sit around and only play the game for hours or days on end, it's just something to do when bored, or to blow off steam, or for fun. It's more fun the longer it takes to beat the game because that means there's more to enjoy." He notices it's getting quite late, nearly 11pm. Ariela: ''she notices him noticing the time "What time is it? I'm sorry I didnt meant to bother you for so long." '''Ryker': He yawns, "Yea I'm going to go to bed, so....." Ariela: '''"Right- I'll go, sorry." ''she quickly stands up and walks like she's about to leave the room, but she pauses in his doorway ''"I really like spending time with you like this." ''she smiles ''"I do not feel like a complete freak when I am around you." '''Ryker: He actually genuinely laughs a bit, "Well people often say I'm a freak some times, so I guess that must help." OOC after this want to fast forward a bit or? Ariela: ''smiles "See you around Ryker." OCC: Totally. Fast Forwarding sounds good. Sorrry it took so long to post- life is smacking me in the face >_< OOC: >.< *passes you a helmet with a face guard* there ya go xD but yea that's cool, it's easier now that we use a forum at least, this way it's easier to keep track :) Summary & A week later ''A week or so passes, and Ryker finds himself rather annoyed at how often he catches himself thinking about Ariela, I mean sure she's beautiful, not like he's never been with a beautiful girl before. However, in the past he usually feels no attachment to anyone, aside from maybe his brother. He finds himself avoiding his usually thinking places, as it usually brings himself back to thinking about how Ariela told him shed watch him from the ocean, and instead he starts spending more time in the forest or deep forest. One Sunday afternoon he found himself edging around the deeper bits of the forest, deep in thought, not paying any attention to how far he was going.